


Regret

by axrynfrxzer



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bialar Crais isn’t a bad person, Graphic Description, Other, Rape, Season 3 episode 17: The Choice, i’m a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrynfrxzer/pseuds/axrynfrxzer
Summary: After the death of John’s clone, Aeryn abandons Talyn to a dismal planet (Valdun) full of psychics and seers. Hearing John everywhere she looks, she stays in a hotel and locks herself away from the others, finding a local bar and drinking herself into unconsciousness. As it turns out, her alcohol has been drugged and it is Crais and Stark’s responsibility to find her before it is too late.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a nice fic and I do not condone rape in any way.

“Aeryn.”

She pushed on, despite the persistence of the voice. Shoving through crowds of seers and mystics, having to pull her arm free several times and even shoving a beggar back onto the floor as his filthy hands clasped around her wrist. This wasn’t what she was here for. 

A heavy scent lingered in the air; a mixture between sickly sweat and coppery blood. It didn’t unnerve her in the slightest, not as much as the dense crowds that seemed to be closing in on her. It took all of her strength to break away from the bodies and aim towards the bar area, although this was not much clearer in floor space. A neon blue glow cast across the room from the lights, illuminating the glasses and reflecting into her eyes. The bar was packed wall-to-wall with people, just as outside in the hallway. Squinting, Aeryn shoved another man, almost twice the size of her, out of the way before bee-lining for the bar. Empty bottles were scattered across the floor and bar as were dregs of liquid, making the floor slippery to walk on. Repressing the disgusted groan itching to release itself from the back of her throat, Aeryn simply nodded to the man behind the bar, who had focused his attention to her. It was clear that his eyes were all over her body, though that didn’t faze her in the slightest. It was just common practise. The dress she was wearing wasn’t exactly revealing; however, her breasts and nipples were clearly visible through the tight material. 

“I’ll have the fellip nectar.” Aeryn’s voice was weaker and less stable than usual, as she had not used it in so long. For some reason, she suddenly felt incredibly insecure- as if her lack of control of her voice made her vulnerable. A target. She cleared her throat, eyeing the man up beside her, who seemed a little too close for comfort, before returning her gaze to the man handing her the bottle. A fake smile grazed her lips as she took it, raising it to her lips and taking a long swig. The burn of the alcohol sliding down her oesophagus pleased her- clearly this was what she wanted, and this time a genuine smiled became present on her face. “Good.” Was all she said, slamming some currency onto the table, enough for a further three bottles. The barman took the hint and supplied her with the beverages, which she stowed away in her bag, before scanning the bar for a table away from the dude brushing against her shoulder. 

All of a sudden the stench of sweat and cigarettes became overwhelming, and Aeryn removed her lips from the bottle to speak. “Can you get the frell away from me before you make me vomit?”

The stranger, however, only smirked darkly, before stepping away from Aeryn, not taking his eyes off her. 

This time, a disgusted “ugh!” escaped her lips before she could stop it, and Aeryn began to walk away from the bar. After all, she had what she needed now. Once the bottle in hand was empty, Aeryn glanced around for any form of waste disposal, before deciding to simply let it drop to the floor. There was enough mess, anyway. The second bottle was slightly more difficult to consume- as if she was already becoming intoxicated. After one fellip nectar? That didn’t seem likely. 

Aeryn glanced around. A small sweat had broken out on her forehead. No, suddenly she didn’t feel right at all. She pushed again as a gathering of people had refused to move out of her away, and to her surprise, stumbled when they pushed her back. The fellip nectar splashed onto the floor, although she didn’t drop the bottle. There was a dark expression on her face as she glanced up at the one who had pushed her. 

“Watch where you’re going,tralk.” He leered, not backing away from her. Easily, he was a foot taller than her. However, Aeryn could’ve kicked the dren out of him, if she wasn’t so...

Suddenly, it clicked. The bottle was open when she had taken it from the barman. Anything could’ve been put in there. One bottle of fellip nectar couldn’t even intoxicate a hynerian, let alone Aeryn. A low growl escaped her lips, but it faltered as she was shoved again. This time, she dropped the bottle. The glass smashed loudly, and splayed across the floor in an instant. She felt a shard piercing into her boot but chose to ignore it as she glared at the man. “Don’t touch me.” She hissed, attempting to make her way back to her room, but instead she felt hands grab her. 

“Speak to me like that again, slut, and I’ll frak that smirk right off your face.”

Rage bubbled up in Aeryn’s chest, although picking a fight with someone twice her size whilst drugged didn’t seem like a particularly good idea. Also, she was missing her pulse pistol, which easily could’ve helped the situation. “Frell you.” She simply hissed, turning away again. Luckily the man had also decided he wasn’t in the mood for a fight, because he stalked off with his pals instead of responding. 

A splitting headache was beginning to form behind Aeryn’s eyes, and her vision was beginning to blur. Not unlike the pain of heat delirium, although that was out of the question here, she had made sure of it. To Aeryn’s horror, she could feel her eyesight beginning to suffer in response to the drugs, and she began to push harder and faster, breaking into a half-run-half-stumble up the stairs to her room. Of course, she had picked the one on the top floor. That was just her luck. 

At the second flight of stairs, Aeryn’s chest began to hurt. She stopped for a moment, her hand clutching just above her breasts as a throbbing pain became more and more evident. Overwhelming stress began to take over, and Aeryn released a strained cry of frustration as her legs no longer began to move like she was commanding them to. Paranoia settled deep in her stomach, as did relentless nausea. It was all she could do to stop herself from vomiting all over the wall she was clutching. The pounding in her brain became unbearable, and a pent up sob escaped her. Of course, there was nobody around to help her. Aeryn had made sure of that herself. Suddenly she was starting to regret taking her prowler out to Valdun for peace and quiet. She could have picked a better planet to refuge in. 

When Aeryn was sure her head was about to crack open, a rough grip on her shoulder brought her crashing back to reality. She was on the floor, head in her hands, unable to stop the violent trembling coursing through her body. When she looked up at the person touching her, an unforgiving sense of panic shot through her veins as she recognised the man as the one from the bar. He was simply smiling down at her, not saying anything. 

“Get... Off...” Aeryn tried to say, throat closing up as soon as she even attempted to speak. This simply provoked a harsh laugh from the other, who was yanking her up against her will. 

“Doesn’t look like you have much choice but to come with me, driblocks.” Aeryn flinched at the insult, and involuntarily cried out as she was pulled up to her feet by her hair. The man was rough, and terrifying in the state of mind she was in. Usually Aeryn had the advantage of strength and weaponry, although now she had neither. It left her feeling painfully weak. 

By the time the grip on Aeryn’s hair was released, the pain in her skull was almost enough to make her pass out. Although Peacekeeper’s pain tolerances had been dramatically increased, much to Aeryn’s despair. When she was let go, Aeryn’s body crumpled onto the bed, still and unmoving. Another groan forced its way out of her. Soon after, a sharp flare of pain shot across her face as she was slapped, hard. 

“Shut the frell up, whore. You’re giving me a headache.” The man, whoever he was, picked up a loose item of clothing off the floor and stuffed it into Aeryn’s mouth before she could make another sound. 

Aeryn gagged against it, presuming it was a used sock as the horrible taste of sweat and dirt filled her mouth. If she was going to vomit now, she would choke and die. No, she had to stay calm. Stay calm, Aeryn, she thought. Stay frelling calm. Aeryn knew what was coming next. She didn’t need to be told that she was going to become nothing more than a hole for this frellwit to use as he pleased. A small tear leaked from her eye, despite her best efforts to keep her expression neutral. Another muffled whine. Being so helpless was degrading. 

The man was undressing himself. First his pants, and then his underwear. Aeryn didn’t look. Instead, she kept her eyes closed, refusing to believe she was even in this situation. It just didn’t seem realistic. This would never happen to her. It wouldn’t happen. 

“Peacekeeper scum.” The man growled, approaching her limp body with fury. 

When she felt hands lifting her dress, Aeryn’s blood ran cold. Okay, maybe it was happening. The intense pain in her head was causing her vision to swim when she opened her eyes. The man was pulling down her tights, and soon her panties followed. Being so exposed involuntarily caused another cry to rip from her throat, muffling against the sock in her mouth. As she was touched, Aeryn seized up. Just pass out, just pass out. There was nothing she could do at this point. Kicking the attacker would simply aggravate him even further. At this rate, Aeryn would just have to endure what was coming. 

When she felt something press against her hole, Aeryn squeezed her eyes shut again. Soon enough, an excruciating pain ripped through her insides as she was roughly filled. A pained scream was muffled against the sock, and Aeryn tried her hardest to move away from the attacker. Her body was refusing to co-operate, simply laying lifeless lay on the bed. As she was relentlessly frelled into the mattress, more tears began to fall from her eyes. It soon got to the point where the pain became too much for even Aeryn to handle, and the peacekeeper soon passed out, her body relaxing against the other’s. 

—

By the time Aeryn came around, the man was close to finishing up. Her body was a complete state; blood was pouring from her entrance, soaking into the mattress on the bed and staining the sheets. Bruises littered her creamy pale skin, a harsh contrast of black and blue against milky white. The sock was no longer in her mouth, though it felt as though it was full of sand. The stench of sweat and urine were the first senses to hit her- had the man literally frelled the piss out of her? Or had he ... 

Slowly, Aeryn lifted her eyes to glance at the man, who had stilled above her during his climax. He was looking down at her, his face drenched in sweat. The man was still moving inside of her, although she had become numb from the excessive friction. Aeryn couldn’t bring herself to speak; the man was panting heavily, still staring into her eyes. It was slightly unnerving. Before he could speak, there was an agonising crash from near the door. The man barely had time to pull himself out of Aeryn before a pulse pierced through his skull and rendered him dead. His body collapsed heavily against Aeryn’s own abused, and she whined softly at the ache that spread across her body as they came into contact. 

“Aeryn!” The voice belonged to Crais, who was removing the man from her body in an instant. 

All Aeryn could do was stare at him. Her body lay battered, bruised, and stained with blood, urine and semen, and she couldn’t even move to cover herself. “Crais.” Was all she could say, voice broken and strained. Barely alive. Barely breathing. 

“Oh my god.” Crais moved to lift her head, helping her to sit up on the bed. He guided her gently, cringing himself at her response to the injuries she had sustained flaring up as she moved. She was a wreck. “Aeryn...” 

Aeryn simply shook her head, as gently as she could. She was shivering lightly out of pure shock. 

Crais had moved to her side, holding her up so that she wouldn’t have to stress her own body, before resting her against the headboard. “Aeryn I’m so sorry.” A hand had moved to gently stroke her cheek, although he pulled away as he saw her eyes squeeze shut. “We’ll get you out of here soon, alright? Stark, can you get in here now!”

“No... I can’t...”

“I understand...” Crais moved a loose strand of her hair out of her face, and felt his own heart clench at the sight of her so mistreated. The blood that stained her thighs and mound was crimson, still gently flowing out of her. It pained him to even look at her. By the time Stark had arrived, Aeryn was drifting unconscious again. “I think she was drugged.” Crais told the other, as the mask was lifted to release a large beam of light against her body. “There is no other explanation for this...”

Aeryn’s eyes soon opened again, and they rested on Stark’s face for a moment. She remained silent, before attempting to move. 

“No, no-” Crais held her still as she sat up, clutching her stomach. “You have to stay still.”

“I’m going to vomit.” Aeryn said in response, voice barely there. A second later her head was being guided to her side by Crais as she threw up the fellip nectar she’d consumed earlier that evening. Crais moved the strand of hair he hadn’t gathered up in his hands out of the way, cringing ever so slightly at the sound of wet vomit splattering against the mattress. By the time Aeryn had moved back against the headboard, Stark had gathered her clothes and began to help her slip the dress back on. 

“We’ll need to get out of here to clean you up.” He told her, lacing up the back as Crais held her forward. “Can you walk?”

“Shut up.” Was all Aeryn said in reply, as she swung her legs off the bed and onto the floor. Ignoring the pain that shot up her torso, Aeryn stumbled forward, Crais guiding her forward. The bruises were visible even with the dress on, and the steady leak of blood down her legs could easily be mistaken for something else. However, the main priority was getting the frell out of there and back onto Talyn. 

Holding Aeryn up with one arm, and a pulse pistol in the other, Crais aimed it at the crowds, forcing them to separate to allow room for them to get through. There were several remarks; however, they soon quelled as Crais aimed the pistol at their face. By the time they were back at their transport pod, Aeryn was a gasping mess. 

“What the frell’s happened to her?!” It was Rygel, actually concerned for Aeryn’s wellbeing when he saw the blood, bruises, and lack of ability to walk. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright.” Crais set her down gingerly, ignoring Rygel and looking around for any cotton or bandages that could absorb the blood for now. When he spotted a gauze, he approached Aeryn carefully. “I’m going to set this under you, alright? Just because .. You know ...”

Aeryn nodded, and allowed Crais to lift her legs off the floor and slide the gauze underneath her. “Thank you.” She croaked out. Her throat was on fire. The pain had dulled into more of a sharp ache, although the dizziness and nausea was still extremely prominent. 

“Here.” Stark handed her a water bottle, which she took gratefully. An expression of concern had not left his features. 

“Will someone tell me what the frell has happened?!”

“She was drugged, Rygel.” Stark whipped around and pulled the hynerian away from Crais and Aeryn. “The guy raped her.”

Rygel’s face dropped. It managed to keep him quiet for long enough to get back to Talyn. 

Stark piloted the transport pod whilst Aeryn simply complained about her prowler still being on the planet. 

“We’ll get you another,” Crais promised. “As long as we get you as far away from here as frelling possible.”

That evoked a weak smile from Aeryn, and she leant her head back against Crais’ chest in response, allowing her eyes to close. How she longed for some painkillers and a long bath.


End file.
